B42
B42 is a group used in World 2: Reflections by Lowri. It was based in Moscow and operated throughout Russia, with a similar purpose to the canon B26. Known members *Emile Danko *Several unnamed agents, marines and workers Purpose The main purpose of B42 was similar to B26's - capturing all known evolved humans in order to prevent the perceived threats these posed to national security. They would then imprison their captives, and often kill them. The group once attempted to create a mechanised weapon which would use their captives' abilities against other targets, but this was destroyed and was no reattempted. Brief History The group was founded by Emile Danko shortly after the fall of B26. He was believed to have died in that attack, but had survived and moved to Russia, where he convinced the Russian government into supporting a similar operation. They operated quietly for a few years, leading to the disappearance of some evolved humans in the country, which came to the attention of the New Company. These sent one of their agents, a man named Ace, to deal with it. However, B42 blackmailed Ace by threatening his family, while he continued to try to secretly undermine and destroy them. His abilities made it impossible for them to capture him easily. After a few more years had passed, the operation came to the attention of the Organisation, who also learned of the weapon they were developing. All agents sent in undercover were captured and killed, and the technopath who attempted to destroy the weapon barely escaped alive, though she managed to set up a programme which could cause it to self-destroy. Lowri Petrelli took the task of entering the building to activate this programme, and she suceeded, but was afterwards betrayed. B42 had sent their own mole into the Organisation, who had helped them abduct her son. Lowri surrendered in order to have them release Nathan. She was imprisoned and drugged, the drug both almost neutralising her abilities and analysing them to copy them for the weapon. Realising this, she used her ability to stop it by stopping her own heart. However, Lowri was eventually saved by Dani Millbrook, a time traveller who'd travelled there for that purpose. She teleported the woman out, and managed to get her revived before she was clinically dead. Before this, the future version of Lowri's son Nathan Petrelli attacked and destroyed the building in order to avenge her. All agents were originally believed to have died in this attack, including Danko. However, this was not true. Several of them had been out on missions at the time, and thus escaped. The Russian government eventually restarted the operation, though they were more secretive this time, and were only known about by Ace, who returned to Russia to fight them again. When Dani - Ace's daughter - learned of this, she and her husband Nathan attacked the new base and destroyed it again. B42 retaliated by abducting Ace's daughters, Georgia and Daniella, as threatened. The girls were rescued by Nathan Petrelli, Noah Gray and Abbie Gray, and then the 5 completely destroyed this last base of B42. Category:Groups